The Sick Chipmunks II
by christhecoolboy
Summary: Ok... here is my second fanfic: The Sick Chipmunks II, sequel to The Sick Chipmunks, Rated T to be safe... The Chipettes get pregnant, what now CGI Please R&R Chapter eight is now up... Completed!
1. Rolling Tears

**This is my Second story, It is a Sequel to 'The Sick Chipmunks I' and takes place a month after the first did... Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks II...

Chapter I: Rolling Tears...

Tears are rolling down Brittany's face, She has locked herself in the bathroom... she rubs her face to wipe away the tears, "Brit, baby, Have I done something wrong? I hate seeing us argue..." Whimpers Alvin, on the other side of the door... "No... I cant! You wont be able to handle me once I tell you..." Wails Brittany...

Jeanette is talking to Simon in their bedroom, Jeanette says "I have some news... Simon... but please, I don't want you to Break up with this because of it..." to which simon replies "Look, I love you, Nothing could break our bond...", Jeanette replies "Oh... er... um... OK, I am pregnant and I think the baby is yours..."

Simon looks shocked, Jeanette is afraid that Simon will Refuse, She is holding back tears... "Look, that is OK, I can handle being a father, I don't want to lose this opportunity to become a father... I love you Jeanette" beams Simon before Sharing a Passionate kiss and a hug with Jeanette...

Theodore is in his bedroom that he shares with Eleanor... She is sat on the bed crying, "What's wrong baby? I thought you loved me... why are you breaking up with me?" Says Theodore holding back the tears. "I have to... I cant..." Screams Eleanor before walking out of the room and towards the bathroom which Alvin is waiting at...

"What are you doing waiting there? Is Brittany getting ready for your date?" Asks Eleanor as she approaches the door, "Nothing, There wont be a date, she has broken up with me..." Says Alvin, Clearly emotional but not showing it... "Can I go in your bedroom and cry, I got nowhere else to go... I'm afraid!" Whispers Eleanor to Alvin "Sure, come in..." he replies...

Eleanor is now sat on the bed, The door is closed, she is Talking to Alvin, Theodore is secretly listening in... He is worried for Eleanor and would not do it if he was not so worried for her... "I'm afraid to tell him... I... I... I... CANT!" cries Eleanor, "Tell him what?" asks Alvin, Clearly trying to help... "Well... I.. er... am pregnant and I... think that Theodore is the..."Says Eleanor before being interrupted by the door opening and Theodore walking in "So, I'm the father? Why didn't you tell me, I would be glad to help... I love you, Eleanor and I'll love your baby too..." Says Theo, before hugging and Kissing Eleanor...

"Ugh... I didn't think I'd see my younger brother and Brittany's younger sister kissing in my bedroom... Can you please take this back to your own room, Sorry... I got to go and try and find out the problem... Why is Brittany acting so strange?" Asks Alvin before Theodore and Eleanor leave the room and Alvin walks out and walks back to the Bathroom, the door now unlocked, he walks in...

Brittany is there on the Floor... "Look, Brittany, what is wrong? I can take it..." Alvin asks Brittany before sitting on the floor and holding her paws... "NO... I don't need help or Sympathy from you..." Shouts Brittany before walking out of the door and in pure anger, Closing the door and locking it... Trapping Alvin in...

"Brittany, let me out please, I cant bear this, Now... you've trapped me in here, please... let me out, I can handle it... I think it is you that cant take the news... PLEASE DONT KEEP ME TRAPPED HERE LIKE THIS..."says Alvin before crying... "NO..." shouts Brittany before getting angry and putting the key and her pocket and walking away...

For the Next few hours, Alvin is banging at the door, getting angry, but Dave did not know he was in there and took them all out for dinner, Brittany told Dave that Alvin had gone out with a friend and would not be able to come...

They had went to Alvin's Favourite Restaurant... Because of this... Brittany felt guilty and told Dave the truth that she had locked him in and because she was sad, she didn't mean for him to stay in there that long and was sorry... They went back and unlocked the door...

Alvin cried in Brittany's Arms and Said he was sorry, Still not knowing why it was his fault... later on in the night, Brittany was awake, he asked "Are you going to tell me now, I want to know..." to Which she Replied "Well... NO! I cant it would ruin us...", "The only thing that could ruin us if you were P-Pregnant..." said Alvin, Brittany bowed her head and started crying... "Yeah... That's it... were finished aren't we?" to which Alvin just replied "Yeah..." and walked out... Brittany was weeping, this made her tired...

Alvin sat at the desk in Dave's Office and ripped a piece of paper from the notepad and started writing a note to Brittany... It Read:

_Dear Brittany,_

_I have decided that I cannot take the the news of our child, or at least I think it is my child... I CANT TAKE IT! That is why I have decided to take a month away from here to think... I just need the time, you cant just expect me to take a child in, with no time to think..._

_I could never tell you those feelings, On the night when you locked me in... I was going to do something special, I... was going to ask you to marry me, but now, with all these other Variables now in my life, I need time to calculate... (Gee, I sound like Simon...)_

_Thanks..._

_Alvin_

After finishing the note, Alvin goes upstairs and puts the note on Brittany's table and Kisses her on the forehead while she is asleep before walking out of the door and catching the bus... a bus to the Airport!

The Next morning, Brittany wakes up and picks up the note, she starts reading it and weeping... when Dave comes in and asks where Alvin is and sees her crying and asks "What's up?", she hands him the Paper...

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make the first chapter long... Combining happiness with sadness... I should upload the Next chapter soon, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them... Thanks, Chris... Oh! And i got a recommendation about the FanBBS website/Forum... Feel free to look... You should easily find it on google, P.S: it ends with the NET prefix...**


	2. Breaking the Broken

**This is my Second story, It is a Sequel to 'The Sick Chipmunks I' and takes place a month after the first did... Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks II...

Chapter II: Breaking the Broken

Dave sat with Brittany on the bed, Knowing the truth about everything... "So, are all three Chipettes Pregnant? How did they get Pregnant? Why did you get Pregnant?" Asked Dave Quizzically, still confused about everything...

Brittany tried to hold her tears in, "Well, I... er... um..." Said Brittany before Sobbing to which Dave replied "Look, it's alright... just tell me, I wont mind!", Brittany Breathed in, She was clearly distraught and confused... Dave sat on the bed and put his arm on her... "Look, I'm here" Said Dave before letting her hug him and cry...

After about an hour... "I think I can tell you dave... I... we were together after that big argument and we ended up 'doing it', we didn't mean to do it, it just happened..." Said Brittany before getting dressed and trying to put on a brave face, still frail inside...

"Dave, I really can't go to school today... I can't... I cant stick the people laughing at me..." cries Brittany when downstairs... "Look, you'll be alright... just hold it in... If you feel that you can't cope I will bring you back... okay?" to which Brittany replies "Okay..." before walking out the door with the remaining chipmunks and chipettes...

When at school... "Hello Brittany, we heard about you an Alvin, HAH! You two were never going to work..." Taunted one person, followed by hundreds of people making fun of her... That was two much, she ran to the girls room crying and rang Dave... "Hello, Seville residence..." Said Dave before hearing Brittany cry, She R "Dave... I can't do this... I've had hundreds of people taunt and make fun of me... I CAN'T DO IT..." Brittany was now Crying stronger than ever...

"Look, I'll come and get you... Don't worry... I'll be there now..." Said Dave calmly before putting down the phone and getting in his car and driving to the school... When he arrived, Brittany ran out to him crying and got into the car and 'Buckled up'... During the Drive home she confesses

"I don't know if the child is Alvin's... That's why I did not tell him sooner... Why did he leave me? WHY NOW?" Cried Brittany, Dave replied "Who do you think the baby's father could be then?" to which Brittany replied "I don't know... I just have this little feeling that it might not be Alvin's..."

By that time, They had arrived home, "Brittany, do you want to help me with dinner, go on the computer or go to bed?" asked Dave, Brittany asked to go on the computer, she really needed to check her emails... "You think there might be an email from him don't you?" Said Dave, Brittany just nodded...

When Brittany went online, her email inbox had hundreds of emails about them breaking up... She deleted them... There was a letter from Alvin, she smiled slightly as she read what it put... "Dave, there is a letter from Alvin..." Said Brittany, Dave asked what it said, She Replied by reading it out, it read:

_Dear Chipettes and Chipmunks,_

_I have Decided to take some time away to sort out problems with my Girlfriend getting pregnant, I have decided to look after it, even if it is not mine, I will be back soon... Probably in about two weeks... Nice here in Spain... Might come back sooner, Missing you Brit..._

_XXX_

_Alvin..._

"Dave, please can we go to Spain and try and find him... I need to talk to him... No matter what?" asked Brittany, Dave replied "No... we couldn't..." Brittany ran up to her room crying, Dave thought it better to leave her at the moment...

It is now 3PM... The rest of the chipmunks and Chipettes are home... "Where is Brittany?" asked them all... "Well, leave her... she got an email from Alvin telling her where she is... does anyone feel like going on holiday?" asked Dave, they all Nodded...

"That settles it... We're going!" says Dave... they all get packed... Dave picks up the phone and called from some tickets before calling Claire, "This is Dave, I need you to look after the house as we are going to holiday to Spain, Brittany needs it..." Said Dave before hanging up...

"Alright, are you guys ready? I already packed for Brittany... I'll go and get her..." Said Dave, Clearly Exhausted... Dave walks up into her Bedroom... She is not there... "Guys, She's not there, can everyone try and search for her?" Shouts Dave from the top of the Staircase, Clearly Panicked...

"I cant find her..." Shouted many people... Dave went to pick up the phone to call Claire when he hears "Dave?" The voice sounds a lot like Brittany, Dave follows the voice and finds her hiding under her bed... "I think we should wait for Him... Brittany" Said Dave as she fell asleep, he put her on her and tucked her in before turning off the Light...

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make the second chapter as long as the first, Maybe longer... This chapter is definitely more sad, I am trying to fill in as many details as possible... I should upload the Next chapter soon, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them... Thanks, Chris... Oh! And i got a recommendation about the FanBBS website/Forum... Feel free to look... You should easily find it on google, P.S: it ends with the NET prefix...**


	3. In my bubble

**This is my Second story, It is a Sequel to 'The Sick Chipmunks I' and takes place a month after the first did... Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks II...

Chapter III: In my bubble

The next morning... at about 10AM (Dave let her stay home from school) she recieves a phone call from Alvin... He says:

_Hi Baby,_

_I have decided to put this beside me and come home, I... er I just got off the Plane... I am in a taxi now on the way home... If i come home, I need the truth..._

_When I come home I am go..._

The phone then cuts off, Brittany looks mad... Dave comes in... "I... Who was that on the Phone?" to which she replies "Uh... Alvin!", Dave Replies "Really? What did he say?" Brittany rubbed her eyes and said "He is coming home, but he wants me to explain everything, could you take everyone else out so we can have some time together?" to which dave replies "Sure..."

after school, Dave takes the Other Chipmunks and Chipettes out for a movie and some bowling... Brittany is waiting on the sofa for Alvin... There is a knock at the door... Brittany answers the door, it is Alvin... She goes to kiss him, he pushes her away "I can't kiss you now Brittany... I need answers? My brain is so confused... I can't..." Britany starts to cry when Alvin says that... "Alvin, Please, I love you, I always will..." She says as they sit down... "I do... but the baby... is it mine?" says alvin, "I really dont know... It will most probably be yours..."

"What do you mean? Might?" asked Alvin, pretty Angry... "Oh... Nothing, It is yours... no need to fret..." Said Brittany, hugging Alvin "Please Don't go... Alvin please... I want you here with me... I love you..." said brittany after the hug...

Alvin got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, Brittany was really shocked... "Brittany, Will you marry me?" asked Alvin, to which he heard "Yes!" before they hugged and Kissed "Of course I'll stay... That is my baby in there... I love you too..." Said Alvin before they went to bed...

that night, just a few hours later... Dave arrives home with the other people, "Can we go to bed, we are tired" to which dave replies "Sure...", the story has now progressed by one month, they are at school... Currently it is Breaktime, 11AM... Brittany is with Alvin in the canteen getting a snack... when he had ate his, Brittany's waters suddenly break, She screams at Alvin "A-a-a-ALVIN! My waters have broken...", Alvin is by now panicing, he picks up the phone and rings for an amublance...

Ten Mins later... Alvin and Brittany have just arrived at the hospital, during the trip Alvin and rung Dave and he was bringing the other Chipmunks and Chipettes, they are currently on his way.. Brittany's Labour went accordinly to plan and she has just delivered a happy and healthy Boy Chipmunk... Alvin collapsed in shock... when he got up Brittany was holding the baby... "What should we call him, Alvin?" to which Alvin joked "Alvin? There is only one Alvin Seville, what about Andy?"

"Yeah that's a nice name, Isn't it, Andy?" she said to Andy, Brittany and Alvin's Baby... She placed the baby in the cot and Alvin sits on the bed with her, Dave comes in... "Oh... We missed the baby being borned" Said Theo in a sad voice to which Alvin said "Yeah... you did, Theo... If you dont mind we need some sleep..." All of the Chipmunks/Chipettes sat on the chair as they watched them fall asleep...

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make the third chapter shorter than the last... This chapter is definitely more sad, I am trying to fill in as many details as possible... I should upload the Next chapter soon, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them... Thanks, Chris... Oh! And i got a recommendation about the FanBBS website/Forum... Feel free to look... You should easily find it on google, P.S: it ends with the NET prefix...**


	4. Be mine, Theo

**This is my Second story, It is a Sequel to 'The Sick Chipmunks I' and takes place a month after the first did... Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks II...

Chapter IV: Be mine, Theo

Theodore and Eleanor are talking together at the hospital when Theo asks Eleanor to come outside with him, he need to talk to her about something... "Ok..." Says Eleanor before they walk outside and sit on a bench...

"I... I just want you to know that I love you..." Says Theodore to Eleanor in a loving voice... "Yeah! I love you too... Is there a meaning to this?" Asked Eleanor in a tired and slightly angry voice due to her lack of sleep... This scares Theodore and he runs off crying...

"Theo, come back... Please! I didn't mean to be so cross..." calls Eleanor in a upset tone... But it is too late, Within a few Minutes, he has ran inside and is crying in the Bathroom of the Hospital... Eleanor has no choice but to go looking after him...

"Theo? Theo?" Shouts Eleanor as she frantically searches the hospital, after about two hours of searching... she is out of breath when she hears crying... she follows the sound and hears Theodore crying in the bathroom, the door is locked... "Theo? Please let me in... I love you, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to get that mad... It's just the sleep..." Wails Eleanor before she hears the door click... She walks into the Bathroom...

She hugs Theo before he gets down on one knee, Pulls out a ring and asks "Eleanor, Will you marry me?" to which she hugs him and says yes before Theo puts the ring on to Eleanor's finger... they share a passionate kiss before walking back to the Hospital ward...

when they reach the ward... Theodore says boldly "We have some news to tell you all..." to which Eleanor replies "We are getting married..." They all clap and cheer for them... "Don't worry, little brother, You are not the only one, me and Brittany are getting married as well..." Says Alvin, which shocks but still pleases everyone...

"I was going to wait until the baby comes, but... Jeanette, Will you... Marry me?" asks Simon to which Jeanette replies "Yes... I love you..." Before simon puts a ring on Jeanettes finger and says "I do too..." They share a Passionate kiss...

The next day, Simon and Jeanette are in class, when Jeanette gets up and suddenly doubles over in pain... Her waters have broke... "Call an ambulance" Shouts Simon as he panics... "An ambulance will be here in a few Minutes..." says the teacher...

While they are waiting for the ambulance... Simon comforts Jeanette and hugs her... When the ambulance arrives they stop him from coming on the ambulance, saying that he has no attatchment to Jeanette... "I... I... Yes I am... We are getting married soon..." Says Simon, A teacher backs him up...

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make the fourth chapter shorter than the last, this is because there is another Birth in the next chapter and I am going to end this chapter on a cliffhanger... This chapter is definitely a little more upbeat and is starting to build towards the end... I should upload the Next chapter soon, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them... Thanks, Chris... Oh! And i got a recommendation about the FanBBS website/Forum... Feel free to look... You should easily find it on google, P.S: it ends with the NET prefix...**


	5. Simon, Stay with me

**This is my Second story, It is a Sequel to 'The Sick Chipmunks I' and takes place a month after the first did... Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks II...

Chapter V: Simon, stay with me...

The Paramedics allow Simon to get into the Ambulance... He goes and holds Jeanettes hand and sits down with her and says "It'll be Alright... we'll be ok..." says Simon... He picks up the phone and rings Dave, who was at the hospital with Alvin and Brittany...

"Hello? Dave we are on our way to the hospital, Jeanette has gone into Labour..." Says Simon before hanging up... "What did he say Simon?" asked Eleanor to which Simon Replied "He... Said that he will be there later..."

About Five Minutes later... They arrive at the hospital... Dave is not there waiting for them, Simon is helping Jeanette off of the Ambulance and into the hospital, they are in the same room as Alvin and Brittany... Jeanette is on a bed and is asked to push and push, After time, The Baby's head appears... It is a girl... "Simon, Can we call her Sarah?" asks Jeanette as she puts the baby into it's cot... Simon Nods...

they fall asleep, but when jeanette wakes up a few hours later, Simon is not there... "Hey Alvin, Brittany... Did you see where Simon went, he was there when we fell asleep but now he is not... Where could he be?" Asks Jeanette... She exits her room and finds Simon crying on the floor... She picks him up and hugs him... "Look honey... What is wrong?" Asks a clearly worried Jeanette to which an upset simon replies "I... I'm scared that now that we have this baby there will be no more concerts and we will be unable to pay for the baby's needs..."

"Look... come in with me... We will be fine, we will find a way..." says Jeanette before they walk into the Ward and sit on the bed, they kiss, look at their son and get into the bed... Dave arrives... "I've missed another birth... Just my luck... well, I lost my job... they sacked me... But we will still get money..." Says Dave...

At home, 3PM... Theo is waiting for Eleanor to get ready for their date... he has been waiting for two hours... He walks into the bathroom to see Eleanor in pain on the floor, he picks up the phone and calls an ambulance... when he has done so... he helps get Eleanor into a more Comfortable position... When the amulance arrives the paramedics help Eleanor into the Ambulance and Theo gets on and sits next to her, holding her hand... Dave is still at the hospital...

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make the fifth chapter a little shorter than the last, this is because there is another Birth in the next chapter and I am going to end this chapter before the birth... This chapter is definitely a little more upbeat and is starting to build towards the end... I should upload the Next chapter soon, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them... Thanks, Chris... Oh! And i got a recommendation about the FanBBS website/Forum... Feel free to look... You should easily find it on google, P.S: it ends with the NET prefix...**


	6. Eleanor, you can do it

**This is my Second story, It is a Sequel to 'The Sick Chipmunks I' and takes place a month after the first did... Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks II...

Chapter VI: Eleanor, You can do it...

When they arrive at the hospital, they are rushed into the labour room, where Brittany, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and Dave are... Eleanor is asked to push and push... Once the head is out, it is a boy... "Theo, what should we call him?" asks Eleanor to Theo "Well... What about Edward? Eddy? Ed?" asks Theo, Eleanor replies "Yeah... Eddy Seville, that is a lovely name..." before they both look at they baby and put it in the cot... they are tired... they fall asleep on the bed...

The next morning, Dave brings all of the Chipmunks/Chipettes some Breakfast... Eleanor and Theodore have a Fried Breakfast... Brittany and Alvin have pancakes and Syrup and Simon and Jeanette have Scrambled egg on toast...

When they had eaten, Dave took their plates away, they fell asleep, Dave is caught Off-Gaurd and is knocked unconcious... when Alvin awoke, Brittany and their baby were gone and everyone else was asleep, it is weird that Dave is still not back... "HELP.... my son... my girlfriend, they are gone?" Screamed Alvin, This awoke everyone else in the room within a split second...

"What? Where is my sister gone? What has happened?" Asked Eleanor to which Theodore replied "I don't think that Alvin will know nor will anyone else in this room..." Eleanor and Theodore huddled together and kissed...

Alvin heard screams coming from above, they sounded a lot like Brittany... he ran to the Elevator... it had a 'Out of Order' sign, he had to run up 10 sets of stairs as he shouted "I'm coming baby... Meanwhile, on the roof of the hospital... Ian Hawke had captured Dave, Brittany and Andy Seville... they were tied together, Everyone had to listen to his Plan to steal the chipmunks and Chipettes, There is a Brick on the floor... "Isn't that stupid... You know that we would escape again..." Said Brittany before retracting when he threatens to throw the brick at her...

"Look... Ian, we can sort this out... Just dont kill anyone..." Said Dave before getting free from the rope and pulling the brick off of Ian, he Fights with Dave and as he escapes, having no time to save Brittany... Ian is able to pull the brick from him... Dave runs down the stairs and finds Alvin... He helps him up to the top...

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make the Sixth chapter about the same length as the last two (This is because the next chapter will be long)... This chapter is definitely a little more scary and is starting to build towards the end (The Next chapter will really start to being the ending)... I should upload the Next chapter soon, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them... Thanks, Chris... Oh! And i got a recommendation about the FanBBS website/Forum... Feel free to look... You should easily find it on google, P.S: it ends with the NET prefix...**


	7. Don't do it

**This is my Second story, It is a Sequel to 'The Sick Chipmunks I' and takes place a month after the first did... Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks II...

Chapter VII: Don't do it...

Alvin and Dave try to open the door back on to the roof, on the other side of the jammed door, Ian has jammed it with a Hard Iron stick... they are powerless, Only Brittany can save herself... She rubs the rope tying her paws together against a Sharp pole on the roof, she manges to free her hands and untie her feet...

Ian was not looking, he only realises she is trying to escape when she unbars the door, letting both Alvin and Dave in... "Is this the last time I'll see you?" Asks Ian before Accidently falling backwards and falling off of the building...

Even though Ian hawke is Nasty, Dave ran down the stairs to try and save him... on his way down he picks up a stretcher and when outside lays it on the ground... he gentally picks up Ian, who is barely concious and puts him on to the stretcher before calling to a paramedic who is inside, he helps him carry the stretcher to a bed...

The nurse comes along... and she says that Ian should be alright as his fall was broken my the lower roof, that is padded for Safety reasons... he hit the padding and fell again, not damaging anything badly

Meanwhile... Brittany and Alvin are talking on the roof... looking over at the lovely skyline... "Brittany, is that baby really mine?" Asks Alvin to which brittany replies "Yes... " to which he replies "Sure... At lleast I know it is mine..." They kiss and walk through the door and back into the hospital, they stop when they see Ian on a hospital bed, before walking on...

The Next day, When Ian wakes up and tries to leave, he is arrested by a police officer... and forced into a car... On the same day, Dave takes The Chipmunks, The Chipettes and their children home... the car had never been so packed...

When they arrive home, Dave has bought a cot for each baby and put it in their parents room... he also used some spare time to clean up... They are all happy... They care for their babies Day-by-Day each pretty much the same as the last...

After about two months, They carry their babies outside, Hug them and say goodbye... Only a few months until the wedding... "Alvin, could we have our Marriage together?" asks Brittany when back inside, Alvin replies "We are, aren't we? Me and you...", "No... I mean that we get married, and Eleanor and Theo, Simon and Jeanette together on the same day like a few hours from each or at the same time?" replies Brittany...

"If that is what you want then you can have it..." Says Alvin, Brittany nods... They share a long kiss and begin looking through bridal Catalogs with Brittany's Sisters and Alvin's brothers... After they have looked through the books, They are tired and each chipette ends up falling asleep on the sofa, each with their arm around their boyfriend, Cuddled together...

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make the Seventh chapter as long as possible without ending the story early...(The next chapter will be shorter and will end the story) This chapter is definitely a little scary at first but does become happy and upbeat, this is really close to the end now... I should upload the Next chapter soon, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them... Thanks, Chris... Oh! And i got a recommendation about the FanBBS website/Forum... Feel free to look... You should easily find it on google, P.S: it ends with the NET prefix...**


	8. Loving it

**This is my Second story, It is a Sequel to 'The Sick Chipmunks I' and takes place a month after the first did... Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks II...

Chapter VIII: Loving it...

"I want that dress..." Said Brittany when looking into the shop window, looking at a lovely dress... "Ok... Jeanette and Eleanor have got their dresses, so... you cant have that one..." says Alvin to which Brittany replies angry "Why not?"

"I have already bought you one... Specially made..." says Alvin, Brittany's eyes light up and she replies happily "When can i get it?" to which Alvin replies "Well... how about soon... I have got my tuxedo like my other brothers... we need to order some food for the party... Why dont we do it online?" Brittany nods and says "Please can I choose some of the food"

"Sure, as long as not everything is pink... We still need some other color..." Replies Alvin jokily, Brittany replies "Sure..." before Alvin and Brittany call for a cab and arrive home about twenty minutes later, Dave is busy working on the next Chipmunk/Chipette song... "Theo, you hungry?" asks Alvin, when he arrives, it is Midday when they arrived home...

"Sure, Anyone else want some food?" asks Brittany, Everyone including Alvin puts his hands up, Brittany Playfully pokes Alvin and says "Yeah... Umm... dave?" to which dave comes in and says "Yeah, Brittany?"

"Is there any Pizza and Garlic Bread in the freezer?" asks Brittany to which Dave opens the freezer and pulls out a few boxes of Pizza and a pack of Garlic bread, "Thanks, Theo... I Already know what the others want, Ham and Pineapple for me and Alvin... Chicken, Sweetcorn and Ham for Simon and Jeanette, is that right?" Asks Brittany, They nod... "What about me and Eleanor, aren't we having anything?" Asks Theodore

"Yeah... but I haven't done Pizza for you two... what do you like?" asks brittany, Theo whispers to Eleanor before Theo replies "Something with meat..." to which Brittany replies "Oh... what about meat feast? That sounds good..." They both nod... "Umm... Brittany, can we have some chocolate milk?" Asks Theodore and Eleanor... "Sure... Alvin could you get it for them? I have to cook these... Oh... and does anyone else want anything?"

"We can have some orange juice..." Said Jeanette, knowing that simon likes it too... "Ok... Brittany? Do you want me to get you a carton of Blackcurrent juice?" Asks Alvin, Brittany nods... she is too busy to speak... Alvin goes to the fridge and pulls out small, plastic cartons of orange juice and throws it to Simon and Jeanette, they both catch their carton...

Alvin puts a carton of Blackcurrent on the table for her... he then pours out some chocolate milk for Theodore and Eleanor and passes it to them, Alvin then gets a glass and pours some Cranberry juice into it and goes into the music room and gives it to him... "Um... Dave could you check on the food? I want to do some more planning for the wedding..." Asks Alvin, Dave replies "Sure... I'll check on it..."

Alvin goes back into the kitchen and says to Brittany "It's ok... it's in now... Dave said he would watch it... We can do a little more planning..." before kissing her and giving her the carton of Blackcurrent, they go into the dining room and sit down and open up the laptop...

"Dave, is it ok to use the laptop to do some food shopping, the wedding is two weeks away..." Asks Alvin to Dave who is now sat in the room with them... "Yeah... go ahead..." Replies Dave... "Brittany, what food do you want at the wedding?" Asks Alvin to which Brittany replies "Um.. I dont really know, this is the first time for us... what about some Sausage rolls? They are normally a Wedding food..."

After about an hour of searching, with a break to eat their Pizza... they have finished the shopping list on the computer, they order it... the list was big... Alvin really does loves her... Day-by-Day, Things remained the same, After 14 Days that felt like they would never come, It is time for the wedding...

Alvin, Simon and Theodore arrive at the Building where they are getting married, they arrive in a limo... Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor arrive at the back of the building and arrive at different parts of the building...

The three sisters are getting ready, getting their hair done, getting dressed in their dresses and doing other stuff like that, while the boys are having their hair done by Dave and putting on their Tuxedo... The boys are ready within five minutes, the girls take one hour...

The wedding takes place, they all get married in style and during the party, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes sing a song each on the stage before singing the last song together, Theo and Eleanor feel at home with all of the food... near the end of the party, they all cut their cake and share it... Dave has got them a car each to take them to the airport for the Honeymoon...

Brittany and Alvin, Simon and Jeanette and Theo and Eleanor get into their car and hug and kiss and they as driven to the Airport, Dave arrives about ten minutes after the Chipmunks and Chipettes arrive at the airport, he waves them off as they all go to Paris for the weekend, when they arrive back, three days later, they are all together...

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make the Eighth chapter just right, so... That's the end of the story... I don't think there will be another Sequel, but maybe, but not likely... Thanks, Chris... Oh! And i got a recommendation about the FanBBS website/Forum... Feel free to look... You should easily find it on google, P.S: it ends with the NET prefix...**


End file.
